Typical Information Technology (I/T) environments practice documenting changes or troubleshooting ongoing issues which occur during everyday operations. Documentation of activities can be performed in various programs where a participating user can enter details of an activity in particular comment fields relating to the activity. There are instances where details of the activity entered by the participating user may not be useful to other participating users who can view the documentation containing the details of the activity. For example, details of an activity the participating user provides are not always relevant to another participating user's job responsibilities. Additionally, details of the documented activity can contain additional irrelevant information, which participating users viewing the documentation can misinterpret.
Typically, an administrative user approves of any documentation of activities prior to the documentation being available for other participating users to view. Since the activities can be in different fields of a business area, an administrative user for the specific area would have to approve the documentation of the activity provided by the user. In certain situations, the administrative user can encounter a large quantity of the documentation of activities, which creates a backlog delaying when another participating user can view the information.